


Save Me, Brother Dear!

by sososophiexoxo



Category: Merlin (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dead Arthur Pendragon, Depressed Merlin (Merlin), Hurt Merlin (Merlin), M/M, Married Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Sherlock Holmes & Merlin (Merlin) are Siblings, The third Holmes, merlin holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sososophiexoxo/pseuds/sososophiexoxo
Summary: When Arthur Pendragon gets murdered, the older Holmes Brothers are worried about Merlin, who is missing since the News broke.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Mycroft Holmes & Merlin (Merlin), Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & Merlin (Merlin)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 103





	Save Me, Brother Dear!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Always Get my Best Ideas From You, Brother of Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6490081) by [westiebrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/westiebrown/pseuds/westiebrown). 



_Brother Dear,  
save my Soul,  
protect me from my fear,  
for it's gonna swallow me whole._

_Claim me from my Demons,  
get me out of myself,  
help me fight my fear,  
for I'm gonna lose myself._

* * *

When John came out of his Room in the Morning, he saw his Best Friend and Flatmate, Sherlock, sitting on the Kitchen Table. Scattered around the Table where Papers and Newspapers.  
"What are you doing?" Sherlock looked up and sighed.  
"I'm waiting for a Call." John got Himself a Coffee and tried to look over Sherlocks Shoulder at the same Time.  
Arthur Pendragon murdered  
"A new Case?" he didn't answer. Sherlocks full concentration where on the Papers bevor him. Then his Phone rang.  
"Did you find him?" John blinked. Since when had Sherlock that much Emotion. "What do you mean no?! You are the Government! How have you not found him by now?" a pause. What could be so Important that Sherlock would speak to his Brother voluntary? "Of course I will be searching! Who do you think I am?!" he hung up a turned to John. "Come on. We have to go." John rolled his Eyes, but followed.  
"Who are we even searching for?" Sherlock, again, didn't answer, didn't even look up from his Phone.  
When they got into a Cab, John looked again at his Friend. Hoping for an Answer.  
"Sherlock, where are we going?" Sherlock sighed, looking up from his Phone.  
"We are going to the Pendragon Manor."  
"What? Why?" Sherlock looked sad. "Sherlock, what is wrong? Why would we go there if we don't even have a Case?"  
"We are going to the Manor, because that is where my Brother lives. And we are searching for my Brother. The third Holmes Brother."  
"There are more of you." the realization hit John hard. How did he not know about that?  
"Yes. And he is in Danger. We have to find him. Now."  
"What why? Can you Pleas explain to me, what is going on?" Sherlock swallowed Hard.  
"I know I have to explain what is going on, but we don't have Time."  
"Yes. We do. Now explain."

* * *

_You and I  
are like Day and Night  
together we don't exist  
no matter what it does to us_

* * *

Mycroft paced nervous up and down. Where was he? He sighed and stand still when the Door opend.  
"Sir!" he turned around hopeful, that this was the Moment. That they had found his Brother and that he was okay. At least as well as was expected. But the women that came in shook her Head. "I'm sorry, but we couldn't find him." Mycroft closed his Eyes and let his Head fall down.  
"Okay. Thank you. Please keep trying." the women nodded and left. "I will call my Brother."

*******

Why did he leave the Clues? He wasn't sure anymore that he wanted to be found. But even if Mycroft or Sherlock would find him. They had to hurry to really make a difference.

*******

"Yes, let's pretend that I believe you that you did everything in your Power to find our little Brother." angry, Sherlock hung up the Phone.  
"You just wanted to tell me about your Brother."  
"Okay. His Name is Merlin Holmes. Well Pendragon now since the Wedding and all. He is....was married to Arthur. When Arthur inherited the Company they build it up together. Well Merlin did it. He is the Master-Mind behind the Pendragon Empire." he paused and looked out of the Car window.  
"And why do we have to find him? I mean i get ist, his Husband just died, but maybe he just wants to be alone." Sherlock shook his Head.  
"We are desperat at this point. Merlin is not in his right Mind. He can't be under any circumstances be alone. He is not stable. Since our teenage years he battles Depression. He has no control over himself. He is a Danger to himself. And if we don't find him soon, it will be to late. Arthur was the only one who could help him, but without him...." he broke off. "I don't want to see of what he is capable." The car got slower and Sherlock was out bevor it even fully stopped. John looked after him but didn't try to stop him. He just payed the Driver and ran after him.  
The Manor was silent. The few People who where around didn't speak. Which wasn't that Surprising.  
"Do you even know where you going?" again, Sherlock didn't replied, but he led John with surprising accuracy through the House. Then he stopped by a Double Door. John watched how he took a few deep breathes and then opened the Door. What lay behind it was even more disturbing than Sherlock and Mycroft with feelings.  
The Room was trashed. Picture Frames with smashed Glas all over the Floor. The curtains where ripped from the Wall and the covers where ripped on the Floor. There was writing on the Walls.  
Touves moi, Ecuntrame, inveniente me, Faigh dom, Finde mich!  
On the Bed was one single white Rose.  
"Sherlock, what does that mean?" John asked referring to the writing on the walls. But Sherlock ignored him. He was running around the Room searching for clues.  
"He wants that we find him. He wants that we stop him." finally he pulled a notebook out and flipped through the Pages. Then he stopped. A old ruined Manor. John didn't recognize it. But Sherlock did. Musgrave. "Call Mycroft. Tell him that Merlin is at Musgrave and that we have to hurry." John nodded and git his Phone out to call the oldest Holmes.  
"Did you found him? Please tell me you found him!" asked Mycroft desperat the second he accepted the Call.  
"Yes. We got him. Sherlock says that he is at Musgrave. He is sure that we will find Merlin there."  
"I'm on the way."

* * *

_If Heaven gives me Wings  
I will fly so high  
but I will always come back to you_

_I would try to reach the Stars  
and bring them back to you  
to bring a smile to your Face_

* * *

"Make it Stop! Please!" he didn't know when he started screaming. Or why. Finally he broke down. He huddled into a Corner and cried silent Tears. He didn't even notice the Blood on his arms anymore. "I don't want anymore." breathing got harder and harder as the meds started to work. He leaned his Head against the Wall and clutched Arthurs Ring in his Hand. He just wanted it to stop.

*******

"Sherlock, what are you doing?" but Sherlock didn't even hear him. He was out of the Car and ran to the Manor. He rushed inside and, again, directed John to a Room deep inside the House. It seamed that he knew where he had to go. At least he had a pretty good Idea. John just followed. He knew that now wasn't the Time for questions. Sherlock tore the Door to a room open and stoped.  
"NO!" John looked into a Room that seemed to be a Bedroom once upon a Time. In one Corner of the Room sat a Figure with dark Hair and high Cheekbones. He looked like a Boy, but John knew that it had to be Merlin, Sherlock younger Brother. he looked way younger than he was. Sherlock didn't take in his surroundings. The only think in his Mind was his Brother. His sweet sweet Brother. But John saw the Medicine bottles and the alcohol bottles. And Blood. So much Blood.  
Where did it came from? Then he saw Merlin Arms and it clicked. That was where the Blood came from.  
"Sherlock, we have to get him out of here. The Doctors are here soon and than he has to be outside. He needs Help!" Sherlock nodded slowly and reached out to his Brother.  
"Come on, wake up. Please wake up!" Sherlock sounded desperate when he whispered those things into his Brothers ear, even though he knew that Merlin wouldn't wake up. He stood up, with Merlin in his Arms, and walked the same way back, that they had came from. When they came out of the House, Mycroft was already there. With him where Medical Staff that eyed Merlin already. Sherlock lowered his Brother onto a stretcher and stepped Back to make Room. He stood besiede Mycroft who was white as a Sheet.  
"It's not your fault." both Brothers looked to John and didn't say a word. "I know you are blaming yourselfs right now, but it isn't your fault. Merlin is hurting right now. You have to be there for him when he wakes up." Mycroft nodded.  
"He is right. That is all we can do for him right now."

It was a long time bevor the Brothers could follow the youngest to the Hospital and try to piece together what was Broken.

**Author's Note:**

> So, first of. I'm sorry. English is not my first Language.  
> Second, If you go trough a hard Time. Talk to someone. I know what I'm talking about. It will be worth it to stay
> 
> Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated


End file.
